A Little Less Sin in Their Lives
by Chaotic Star Swirl
Summary: After they defeat Sin, Tidus ends up back in the Zanarkand he left. But not for long with the help of a friend he is off to find Yuna, even with the changes that happened without Sin, he will stop at nothing to find her.
1. The Downside of a Sinless Exsistence

AN: So it's been a while since I have written anything, or even been on this site. So pardon me if this sucks, but it's been a while. Lol

"We did it!" Yuna exclaimed as they saw Sin explode into millions of Pyreflies.

As everyone was still standing there in shock Tidus looked at his hands. He could see through them. He knew what he had to do, he knew he couldn't stay. He slipped away from everyone else and fell into the Pyreflies. Slowly he started to realize he was falling toward water, the water that surrounded Zanarkand!

"Huh?" Was the only thing to go through his mind before he hit the water. The water was cold, almost as cold as ice. Struggling to get back to the top, his thoughts were going crazy. How could he be back? Was he still just a dream? Did he just dream all of that about Yuna, Rikku, LuLu and Wakka? Was any of it real?

"Tidus!" Someone yelled, he turned to try and find where the voice was coming from. It was Carly. But she was from his time, in his Zanarkand. How could he be back? Why was he back? Would he ever see Yuna again?

"Carly!" Tidus called to her. He started swimming in her direction but it was hard. The water was just so cold.

"Oh my god!" Carly yelled as she dove in and got to him almost instantly. "Are you ok? I've been so worried! After the Arena malfunctioned you were thrown and we've been looking for hours." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He had missed her. He took in her scent, the softness of her skin, the color of her hair, he took it all in. He was so sure he would never see her again.

"How have you been?" Tidus asked as they started to swim to shore.

"I'm the same as I was two hours ago when you asked me before the game, worried about you!"

"Two hours?" He was lost. He had been with Yuna for over two months, but to her it was two hours? How could that be, and would she believe him if he told her about his journey with the others?

"Did you hit your head? Yea it's been two hours, silly. Oh, your game was rescheduled by the way it's this weekend." Carly said helping him out of the water. "Are you going to be able to play?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" He was completely lost. He was happy to be home but he wanted to be sharing this with Yuna like he promised he would.

"You just seem to be a little off is all. Ok well here you are, home sweet home." She smiled and then hugged him. "Call me later OK?"

"Yea sure." Tidus said walking toward his front door. How did this happen? Why hadn't Sin attacked yet? Wasn't today the day he went to the future? Had they somehow changed the past too? This was all getting too weird.

Tidus walked to his front door and opened it. When he walked into his house, it was all the same as when he had left for the game. Nothing was out of place, nothing missing, it was all there. The dirty dishes he had been too lazy to throw in the dishwasher, the clothes on the floor, even the sandwich from two days earlier. It was all there. Could all of this really be happening?

He sat down on the couch just in time for someone to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"Yo! Open up, its Kyle!"

"Come on in, it's open." Kyle was one of the guys on his Blitz team. Could he really be back? Could it all really be the same as when he left? Kyle came in wearing his uniform for their team. The Abes symbol in the center of his chest stood out from the rest of the outfit.

"Dude, you had us all worried. Carly was going crazy with worry."

"Yea I know, she's the one that pulled me out of the river."

"Oh man, how far did you go?"

"From the Arena to about two hundred feet from my front door. So pretty far."

"Damn, are you ok? Did you get hurt when you fell? Cause I don't wanna be mean dude, but the game is this weekend and we need ya."

"I'll be there, I promise." Tidus said when he realized he was sitting on something. He reached under him and pulled out what he was sitting on. It was one of the spheres! Proof he had been to the future, and that Yuna hadn't been just a dream! "But, I have some stuff to take care of. So, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yea, call me if you need anything bro, and I mean anything." Kyle said as he walked toward the front door.

When he was alone again he played the sphere. It was the sphere Jecht had recorded for him. So much for being able to see Yuna again. He threw the sphere across the room in anger. How could that be the one he has on him? Why couldn't it be one with her in it? He wanted to see her again, to know she was real and not just a dream. He sat down and shut his eyes just in time for his door to be flung open. Tidus jumped to his feet pulling his sword from his side, and readied himself for combat.

When he looked up to see who it was, his jaw dropped. It was…his dad?!? But wasn't Jecht dead? Hadn't they killed him when they killed Sin? Was he back from the future too? Were they here to stay or would they disappear again?

"Good job kid!" Jecht said throwing his arms around Tidus. "You made me proud! You did what you had to do even if it meant I would die. And most importantly, you brought us home."

"But…how? How are we back? Why are we back?"

"I don't know kid. But I sure as hell aint gonna wait around to find out. I'm gonna go out and enjoy my time while it lasts. You should go out with Carly and enjoy your time too."

"How did you know about Carly?"

"Did you think I came back here just to bring you to the future last time?" Jecht asked laughing. "I was watchin you like a hawk to see if I thought I could count on you to do right by me. When I saw you and Carly, I knew you would. Breaking that pretty girls heart had to be hard."

"That's none of your business!" Tidus snarled.

"No, but it was crucial in deciding if you were man enough for the task or not. That took a lot of guts to do kid. And you mastered it."

"Yea, well anyway, I don't want to go out with her. I just can't stop thinking about Yuna." He looked down at the floor and balled his fists. "I want to go back to her. I want to go back now."

"You and Yuna had a thing did ya?" Jecht said laughing.

"Yea, yea we did. More powerful than anything I've ever felt, too."

"Well maybe you'll see her again. But don't count on it."

Tidus rolled his eyes and walked away from his father. What did he know? If he could go into the future, could he pull people from the future into the past? Would she even be the same since history rewrote itself? Would he even want to know her anymore? He had to try, something, anything to see her again. That's when he realized that Carly was a witch! Maybe she could send him into the future! He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

"Carly here, whatcha need?"

"Carly, its Tidus, I need a favor."

"Sure thing hun, what can I do for you?"

"Can you send things into the future? Or pull things into the past?"

"It all depends on what you are trying to move." Carly said with a hint of worry in her voice. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't think you will believe me, but I wasn't gone for just two hours. I was gone for over two months. I went into the future, a thousand years into the future."

"Well you want to go back do ya?"

"Yea, I do. You can come too if you would like."

"I would love to. But I am not sure if I can do a thousand."

"Try? For me?"

"Sure thing, when do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible!"

"I'll be over in a few. Get ready for me."

"Sure thing!" Tidus said as he hung up the phone. He grabbed the sword Wakka had given him and the Sphere Jecht had recorded and stood in the living room.

It felt like years were going by instead of minutes. Carly was taking far too long. His heart was racing; he couldn't think straight, he was excited to see her. He wanted to hold her one more time, see her, talk to her, all of it, any of it. Then Carly knocked on the door and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"C-come in." Tidus called.

"Hey got here as fast as I could." Carly said walking in with a smile.

"OK that's good!"

"So are you ready to give this a shot?" Carly looked a little scared

"More than you would ever know."

"OK then get ready to give this a hell of a shot." Carly pulled crystals out of her bag and a few candles. "OK you need to imagine where you want to be and when you want to be there, like time of day and all of that."

" Gotcha!"

"Ready?" Carly glanced up at him long enough to see him nod his head. "OK then take my hands.

She then started to chant something under her breath that Tidus couldn't understand. It confused him for a split second and then all he could think about was the day he met Yuna and how his world changed. Her smile, her eyes, her kind nature and soft voice. He remembered how much he loved her and at that moment he felt the breeze blow through his hair and birds over head.

"Hey watch out brudda!" Tidus recognized the voice immediately as Wakka's. Tidus caught the Blitzball before it hit Carly in the head.

"Hey Wakka! How are you?" Tidus said throwing the Blitz ball back.

"Not bad, but do I know ya? Ya don't look like anyone I know."

That's when it hit him. If the past was different so was the future. Now that he paid attention, Wakka was different too. He had on Khaki shorts and no shirt, he had on sandals that looked like they were brand new as well.

"It's me, Tidus." He was frantic to get Wakka to remember him. "We all took Yuna on her Pilgrimage, remember?"

"Nah brudda, who is Yuna? You talkin about Braskas lil girl?"

"Yea, that's who I'm talking about. Braskas daughter Yuna."

"Man that girl is eight years old, what would she, or anyone else be goin on a Pilgrimage for?"

"Wait, you said Yuna is eight?" He felt so stupid. This was one of the memories Yuna had recorded. Today was the last day she had seen her dad before he went out on Pilgrimage. But if Wakka didn't know why someone would go on a Pilgrimage did that mean that Sin had been destroyed and that they would never actually meet?

"Yea man. Her dad is bein made Maester tomorrow morning. Shes about to be one rich little daddy's girl. Don't think shes gonna be givin you the time of day."

"Wait so Sin doesn't exsist?"

"Sin? Whats Sin?"

That was it, they had destroyed the Sin from a thousand years ago that had come to get him from Zanarkand and not the Sin that was here terrorizing this time. That meant that Yuna wouldn't be coming here, she wouldn't be going to try and defeat Sin, and that they would never meet. It would also change who se was, and would he want to know that Yuna?

"Hey Brudda, ya lookin hungry, wanna tag a long back to da Village and I get ya something ta eat?" Wakka was still Wakka though. He was still inviting strangers into his home. He was still being too nice to people who might not have deserved it.

AN: So that's the end of chapter one. More to come, so review this and let me know what you think! Much thanks!


	2. Ec drec naym?

AN: Ok so the last chapter didn't take too long to write! Yay! And I might not be AS rusty as I thought. Also if any of you have read any of Kikyo-Tabitha_Yukena's stories you may notice similarities, well if you do you're not going crazy. I am the same person, just can't get into my other account and I am waiting on them to get back to me to see if I can get it back! =D

"Wakka, that's nice of you to offer but if you don't remember me, then I shouldn't be here." Tidus said hanging his head, saddened by knowing he may have lost the one that meant the world to him.

"Tidus!" Carly screamed standing by the ocean. Tidus turned to see what he thought he would never want to see again. Sin sitting there in the ocean just far enough to observe what was going on but not hurt anyone.

"Carly, run this way, NOW!" Tidus yelled as they ran inward on the island. Tidus ran toward Besaid to get away from Sin and all the toxin hoping not to expose Carly to it. The next thing they know, they are all being blown forward. Tidus lands on top of Carly smashing the air from her, and knocking her out. They both lay there unconscious as Wakka tries to move them toward the village.

"C'mon guys, wake up!" Wakka said pulling Tidus off of Carly but not managing to wake him up. Wakka just sat there and stared for a little while. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not. He had no medical training and the Doctor in the Village just had a kid so she wasn't going to be able to get up and about to help right now. "Man, could this have happened to ya at a worse time!"

Wakka just sat there for almost two hours before either one of them came around. Carly came around first. She had hit her head along with having Tidus land on top of her. She could barely breathe and was having trouble moving.

"The hell happened?"

"Sin gotcha. He threw us all around, ya know. Threw Tidus right on top of ya. You were out for some time. About two or three hours. I'm not sure how long really, jus' know I sat here for a while." Wakka said still staring at Tidus wishing he would wake up so that they would know he was OK.

"Let's get him up and about shall we?" Carly said sitting up. She mumbled something under her breath and at about that time Tidus rolled over. "Wow I didn't think it would work that fast."

"What'd ya do?"

"I'm a witch, I can cast spells of all kinds, healing, and damage. Even some more…special ones."

"Sounds cool, but dangerous."

"It is very much so. We need to get moving before we become targets for every fiend on the island." Carly said looking around with a hint of nervousness.

"Yea we can do that. Probably a good idea anyway, ya know."

"Which is why I said it's something we need to do." Carly stood slowly and when she got her balance bent down to help Tidus up. He was barely conscious. "Come on sweetie, we have to get out of here. If not we could be in some serious trouble."

"Yea, ok. Where are we going?" Tidus asked. It was obvious from his voice that he really felt like an idiot for not pin pointing the right time and place. It was as if he actually had been beating himself up over it for some time now.

"We are going to the Village on the island. It's probably the safest bet right about now, and safe is good." Carly said struggling to support her weight along with most of his.

"Your hurt?" Tidus' eyes opened wide.

"It's nothing, don't worry yourself with it! It's fine. Let's just get to Besaid, shall we?" Carly took a step forward and fell to the ground clutching her side. It felt as though she had been beat with a sledge hammer in the side repeatedly.

"Are you fine now?" Tidus asked with anger dripping from his every word.

Wakka picked Carly up and started moving toward the Village. "You cant carry her and we have to start moving. Just go, follow this path and it will lead basically straight there."

Tidus obeyed quickly. Moving almost three times faster than Wakka to make sure he got there before them to get something semi-set up for her to lay down on when they got there.

*I should have done better than this. I should have gotten us to at least the right year! Maybe not the exact place but the same year. Instead, I get us the right place but ten years too early.* Tidus was thinking so many things but the fact that he messed up the year, was the main thing. He felt responsible for Carly being hurt and that he had to fix what he had done to her. *She shouldn't have come with me. She should have just stayed in Zanarkand where she was safe!*

Running down the winding path toward Besaid seemed to take longer than it had ever before. Time seemed to slow down as he pushed his body to move faster and faster. He had to get there in enough time to make sure it was set up for her to be ok.

"TIDUS WATCH OUT!" He heard someone yell. It was too late though. He had been running so fast and not paying enough attention, he slipped and fell and wasn't able to catch himself. He fell off of the cliff into the cold water. The momentum from the fall pulled him to the bottom of the river. Down with the small pebbles and the pointed and sharp rocks.

He fought to get back to the surface of the water. It was probably about fifteen feet down that he was pulled. Trying to get to the surface seemed to be almost impossible. He was caught in the current and being pulled down toward the rocks. All he could think about was what would happen to him if he hit the rocks. Would he just be knocked out or would it be worse? Would he die?

That's when it happened. The current got stronger and threw him onto the river bed. His head hit several rocks and he tried one more time to fight to the top but it wasn't working. He felt the sting of pain in the back of his head but he didn't stop, he couldn't. He pushed against the bottom with all his might but didn't get far, the river bed was too soft to push off of. His feet were sinking into it and he was slowly getting more and more stuck. Would they be able to find him in time? Would they even know where to look? Who had yelled to try and save him from this fate?

"Tidus, it's ok! You can stop fighting now, your safe!" A voice was coming from somewhere. How was he safe and he couldn't stop fighting or he would die. He could already feel consciousness slipping away from him little by little. "Tidus, stop, just stop. It's ok, you're safe here. You're here with me."

Tidus spun in a circle to try and find where the voice was coming from but he couldn't find it. He was so confused from the voice he had almost forgotten about the blood spilling out of the back of his head. He had forgotten completely about exhaustion that was being caused by the blood loss until he started to drift.

"That's right, stop fighting, just relax." He recognized the voice. It was Yunas voice. Was he dead? Had he died and just not realized it? He could no longer fight the exhaustion. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness. He felt the water around him getting warmer. It was as if he was floating on top of the water and not trapped fifteen feet under it.

"Tidus!" That was defiantly Yunas voice. He tried to wake up and go to her but he couldn't make his body move. He fought against his own body to regain control to go back to her. "Where did you find him?"

"He was on the beach. Him and this girl here." That voice was unknown to him. Who could be talking to Yuna and they found him? That's not how he remembers things.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He will be fine. He hit his head pretty hard when he fell. Give him a few days and he will be perfectly healthy again!"

"Oh thank god. This way I can kill him when he wakes up. He shouldn't have been running over there and he knows it!" Yuna sounded very angry.

Tidus opened one eye just enough to see that it was not Yuna sitting there beside his bed. It was someone he had never met before. She was definitely not Yuna, unless she had changed that much with the rest of the world. He opened his eyes the rest of the way to let her know that he was awake. When she saw his eyes, she caught her breathe and her eyes opened wider than he had ever seen before. "Didn't think eyes could open so wide." He said, his voice weak and cracking.

"Praise be to Yevon! You're OK!" She jumped onto the bed beside him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh wait, that's right you don't know who I am yet. Hi I'm Jace. The Fayth sent me to help get you used to your new life." She smiled and then jumped up.

"So you're Jace, but that doesn't tell me anything still." He was trying to make sense of everything that was going on. The Fayth sent someone to help him figure out his new life? What the hell is there to figure out? Could it really be that different?

"Yea to everyone around I am your sister. Our parents died when we were young and it was just us from then on. We lived for the most part in Bevelle, but moved to Zanarkand when I was 11. I am two years younger than you. I am 17 right now which means you are 19. Which means this would have been about the time that you met Yuna in the other world. By the way, when you were out the Fayth pushed you forward a few years to the right time."

"Yuna is a famous singer and actress. She's worth probably more than you ever would be." Jace said with a giggle. "But you are part of the best Blitz Team in all of Spira. The Zanarkand Abes, yea that's right Zanarkand was never destroyed. Which means they won't look at you like you are retarded when you tell them where you are from this go around." Tidus just stared at her, he was amazed at how much different everything was. "Oh and she is going to sing at the beginning of the match tomorrow, which you probably aren't prepared to play in."

"Where are we?" Tidus asked shaking his head and looking around the room.

"Oh yea, we're in Bevelle. We are in a medical unit. You hit your head pretty hard. She will be coming to see you in about an hour, but remember she doesn't know who you are. So the only way to get her back like you want her is to start all over again. Are you gonna be able to handle that?"

"I'm going to have to." Tidus leaned back in the bed and let everything process. Yuna was coming to see him, but didn't remember him at all. Why would she be coming to see him if she didn't remember him? Was there a chance that maybe she would remember him when she saw him? "Why is she coming?"

"You're the star player of the best team in Spira, why else would she come to see you? It looks good, for both of you. So you need to behave while she is here." Jace said as the doctor pulled back the curtain.

"Ah, glad to that you are awake. You hit your head pretty hard and we weren't sure how long it was before you woke up. Now I'm thinking you are ready to go when you want to leave but you should probably pass on the game today, or you could end up right back in here." The Doctor said as he marked down a few notes. "Now how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Can I go yet?"

"Uh, yea your free whenever you want to leave."

"Then I am going to leave now. Have a good day and thank you for your help." Tidus said standing up and walking past the doctor.

"Tidus!" Jace yelled as she started to run after him."You aren't going to wait? You don't want to see Yuna?"

Tidus stopped dead in his tracks. "Would you want the man you loved to see you like that if they were going to think it was the first time meeting you?"

"Uh, n-no, sorry!" Jace was startled and didn't know what to think. She had never seen such emotion burning in his eyes before. It was strong and yet, calm at the same time.

"That's what I thought." Tidus stormed out of the front doors of the medical unit to see Yuna standing on the sidewalk. She was so different. She had on a shorts skirt and a corset, paired with knee high boots. Could this be the same girl that he knew? And why was she just standing there?

"Tidus? Ic dryd oui*?" Yuna said starting at him. Her eyes opened even wider than Jace's had in the medical unit. "E tuh'd pameaja drec!*"

"Uh, do you speak English?" Tidus asked looking at her confused. He knew he should have taken the time to learn Al Bhed.

AN: Yes I am actually going to use Al Bhed in this. And NO I do not actually know Al Bhed, I'm not that much of a Rikku fan.

First* Is that you?

Second* I don't believe this!

R/R! More chapters faster with more reviews =]


	3. Dra Tevvanahlac

AN: Title of this chapter means: The Differences

I started putting them in Al Bhed just to give it something different. Hadn't seen anyone do it before so I figured that I would start and see how long it took people to get annoyed with it and ask me to stop =]

"Oh, yea sorry. But is it you? Is it really you?" Yuna asked still shocked by who she ran into. *Oh my god, it's really him! It's the star of the Abes! In person!* Shock lit up her face like a child in their first toy store. Excitement burned in her eyes, but Tidus wasn't sure why.

"Do you remember? Or am I just the star player of the Abes to you as well?" Tidus asked his voice was low and he tried to hide the want for her to remember him as something more. He didn't want her to lie to him so he would think she remembered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think we had ever met before." As she finished her sentence a ringing sound came from around Yuna. She pulled what looked like one of the Spheres from her back pocket and hit a button on it. "One sec." She said with a smile and took a few steps away. "Fryd tu oui fyhd huf?" Was the only part of the conversation he heard. Although he had no clue as to what she said, it did sound as though she was annoyed with who ever had made contact with her.

Jace came up beside Tidus and tapped him on the shoulder she had a look of concern etched into her face. "You need to be super careful with what you say to her. If not you could upset the balance of what the Fayth are trying to do. They are trying to give them a world without ever knowing Sin but that's not how they are supposed to live. But this is how they chose to repay Yuna for her 'services'." Jace sounded very bitter on the last word.

"Right so they are giving them a world where they choose their own destiny?" Tidus was a little confused but from what he could tell he at least got the basics of what Jace was trying to explain.

"Yea, you could say that."

Yuna turned around from being on the phone and smiled at Tidus. It was the same smile she had when he had known her. How much had she changed he wondered. Would he ever know? The woman he loved was the daughter of a man that did something most couldn't ever even think of doing. He gave his life for the people of Spira. Could Yuna be at all similar to whom she was when he fell for her?

"Cunno, where were we?" She flashed him another smile with a seductive look in her eye. Could this really be the woman he had fallen in love with? Or had he lost her completely?

"You speak Al Bhed?" He was still confused over how fluent she was in a language to his knowledge she didn't know any of. She was totally different.

"Well yea, mom is Al Bhed and well my dad just figured I should know the language cause she doesn't speak another. Would be kinda lame not to be able to understand you mom right? Get yelled at cause you got caught in the Storage Cell with the neighbors son and not know what tendo fruna means? Yea that would be really bad!" Yuna said gently biting her lip and blushing a little.

_*Could this really be her? I must not be on the right plane or something, Carly screwed this up big time and I'll have to ream her for it!* Tidus thought. _"Oh so both your parents are still around?"

"Yes, mom is one of the more respected Al Bhed women and she helps my uncle, Cid, manage several Al Bhed housing units across Spira. She's truly a wonderful person, and I wish I could be more like her." Yuna stopped and looked at him, her eyes were wide as though she had just told a secret she wasn't supposed to. "Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't be boring someone of your stature with my boring family life." She blushed a violent shade of red.

"Its really ok, I…enjoy hearing of others lives, makes mine seem less weird." Tidus said with a smile. He was starting to realize that she was much different from the Yuna he had known, yet at the same time, was still similar.

AN:

*Fryd tu oui fyhd huf* What do you want now

*Cunno* Sorry

* tendo fruna * Dirty whore

Shorter chapter, I know, should be able to devote more time to writing this coming week!

R/R!


End file.
